the prettiest girl I'll ever see
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin is the waiter at Starbucks and he likes making drinks for the prettiest girl he's ever saw. / fluff. / I don't own the image for the cover. / coffee-shop au


_**That Pretty Girl**_

_**Author's Note: **__Hey so here's another one-shot, it's a coffee-shop AU thing that I actually like. Whenever I write anything, I'm always really insecure whether it's good or not but I think this is quite good. :) So leave me a review to tell me if you liked it or not! :)_

**_ Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Austin & Ally or Starbucks or the song used in any way. Copyright (C) _

_**Playlist:**__ Fearless - Taylor Swift, Begin Again - Taylor Swift_

* * *

The thing about Austin's job was very simple. It practically bored him to the point of tears. All he did was stand behind that stupid counter and make people's drinks - when their drinks were ready - he'd give it to the customers. _That's it._

Starbucks sucks.

That was until _that pretty girl_ came in one day with her brown book, jotting things into it, it suspected she was a college student who was majoring in Music and English Why you ask?

From what he'd seen - and heard - she always watched other couples and other people around her, then vigorously wrote into her brown leather book. And for the Music part, she always hummed a tune he'd never heard before and whenever he brought her a drink - he took a secret look into her book from behind her - and there was always a lyric or two he'd never heard of before.

Of course, she told him which courses she was taking after a few days, but more on that later.

But, he also was a college student and he'd never seen her before, he was majoring in Music and never saw her around.

It irked him how he'd never heard of the _beautiful _girl before she came to his workplace.

It all started in a January, he was working his friend's shift along with his on a rainy Monday.

That Monday was slow due to the fact people wouldn't be there as _A, it was a Monday_; and_ B, it was a __**rainy**__ Monday_. But somehow, she'd gotten out; she'd also managed to fall through the door, in her drenched red waterproof her light-blue jeans turned a darker blue from the amount of raindrops that had poured on her.

_It had never occurred to her to bring her umbrella along._

* * *

**_~ - · / That Rainy Monday \\ · - ~_**

Falling through the door, she let out cross between a sigh and a gasp, but _oh-so-shakily_.

"Hey, I, erm, can I get a... iced tea please?" She got out, breathless as she obviously ran here for a shelter away from the rain, but she was shivering so that might of had _something _to do with it.

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure you don't want a hot cocoa or something? You look quite cold." He asked her, moving around the counter to help her with her soaking-wet coat.

"Uh... you know what? Sure, thanks. I'll have that."

"Regular or large? And, take-out or... _drink.._. in."

Chuckling, she replied, "Regular and take-out thanks. I can never finish drinks from Starbucks without leaving a load of it so may as well take it out." She allowed him to help her with her coat, smiling as he hung the coat on the rack by the door.

"So, slow day, huh?"

"Yeah, we're usually really slow here when it's bad weather. Just college kids usually come here when they get back to study." Explaining this to her, he pushed the _"Hot Choc"_ button over the plastic transparent cup. She sat down on the red sofa at the back, raking a hand through her tangled caramel and brunette curly locks, awaiting her drink.

"What's your name?"

"Ally."

Putting a lid on the drink with a straw, he scribbled something on the front of Ally's cup, with his black Sharpie and then putting it down in front of her.

She read the cup to herself, it read: _'to the prettiest girl I'll see today'_ along with a few hearts. She smiled to herself.

_That was a good day._

But days end quickly when you're having a great day with a beautiful girl.

_Ally Dawson - the pretty girl he soon learned the full name of - continued to go to the same Starbucks at the same time for the next two weeks._

* * *

**_~ - · / That Busy Thursday \\ · - ~_**

On the Thursday of the same week, it was strangely busy for Austin that day. And once again, his friend and ditched and left him with double shifts.

_Man, people are stressed when they want coffee._

But still, that pretty girl still came and waited in the line. He did notice her, and it was the main reason the line was going down so slowly.

After ordering the same drink, a regular take-out hot cocoa - as he still remembered - she sat on the back table by herself and wrote in her book, observing everyone in the small café.

She stayed until everyone had left, and Austin kept the coffee-shop open late just so he could sit with her as she told him more about herself.

He had learnt that she too was originally from Miami, and she was eighteen _- nineteen in February -_ he also learnt what courses she took at college. The same damn college he was at, but never acknowledged her existence. She took Music, as he suspected, and Creative Writing. Which was basically story-writing.

Not English, _creative_ English.

Another day passed, and she didn't show up the next day, he figured she had college on Fridays. But his boss did and Austin took that as a perfect opportunity while she wasn't around to suggest something to him.

His boss thought it was a great idea to have small local acoustic performers come and sing their songs to entertain bored customers. Austin gained ten dollars on his pay-check and hopefully he'd get to see_ that pretty girl_ sing.

* * *

_**~ - · / That Sunny Monday \\ · - ~**_

By Monday, she came back and the_ "acoustic performances"_ thing was set up. There was only about ten customers that day - not including Ally - so he was excited to see her perform.

"Hey, Ally!" He exclaimed, running towards her as she entered the coffee shop, startling her slightly.

With that, he backed up slightly. "I mean, hey, Ally. What's up?" He breezily said, taking a few steps back, running a hand through his blonde hair - messing it up slightly.

She laughed at him.

"Hey, what's up with you?_ Excited?_"

"Yeah! Guess what I did!" he was growing more comfortable around her and surprisingly she was growing fond of him too. She was a very guarded person and she actually thought it was possible to fall for this guy.

"What?"

"My boss said it was cool if I could get customers to have acoustic singers perform, and gave me a raise for the idea. Now you can finally sing for me!"

"But I don't have my guitar." She stated, unhappy by the fact so Austin simply smiled and commented back.

"I brought mine in for you. Go on. I'll introduce you and you go and sing. I wanna hear you sing so _baaaad_!"

"If this was a month ago, I would've said no, but okay. Fine."

"_Yayyyayay_!" He hugged her tightly, which was a little weird for her at first, but she grew to like it.

"Hey, uhm. A new thing here is local acoustic singers can come and perform their songs for you people... _drinking coffee_. So here's Ally Dawson with one of her songs she wrote." He said into the mic set up by himself an hour ago.

So Ally sat on the stool in front of the mic.

"Hey, well I'm Ally and here's a song I wrote on Friday called_ 'Fearless'_."

She played the chords and began to sing.

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement_  
_You walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_  
_Oh, yeah,"_

As she sang, Austin was hypnotized by her _angelic_ voice. He had loved every word she sang, and he wasn't the biggest fan of country love songs. But he was loving this one.

_"We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you,"_

Singing the next verse, Ally becomes more familiar with the coffee shop and the stage and loosened up. And it was easy to tell, but she refused to look at any strangers in there. She just gazed at the guitar stings, the mic and Austin.

Then she went into the chorus, and sped up the song a little.

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless,"_

She played the guitar for a few more seconds and sang more of her song. She became more and more easy with the stage until the point of her smiling hugely as she sang.

_"So baby drive slow_  
_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town_  
_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_  
_You put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it,_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless,"_

She bobbed her head to the beat of her guitar while she let the instrument play until she came up to the bridge.

_"Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake_  
_I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss_  
_It's flawless_  
_Really something_  
_It's fearless,"_

The music became slower and slower with the last lines of the bridge until she sang those 'oh's' that made Austin's heart flutter. As anti-guy that sounds, it happened.

_"Oh yeah_  
_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless,"_

The speed picked up again until she was finishing the song, singing the chorus once more.

_"'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_."

The music died down until all you could hear was the applause fromt he ten people in the room, and the loud claps from Austin, who was running towards her.

That day went by quickly and soon enough it was Tuesday. _But she didn't show_. Wednesday passed too. The painful days of staring at the door broke him down until a question popped into his mind.

_Who was the song about?_

Was the girl he was _falling for_ even _single_?

Soon enough, well _achingly-slow_ days later, Sunday came along until she finally came back.

And he made her the signature drink she always ordered.

But this time, while making it, he asked her if the song was about her boyfriend.

"So,_ Fearless_. Is it about your boyfriend?"

"No, I haven't got a boyfriend. But I've got my eye on somebody."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. And he's a _coffee-shop dude_."

He smirked as he scribbled something onto her cup and gave it to her.

"I gotta get to college. Bye, Austin." She tells him, taking her drink and leaving him alone again, he just couldn't wait for her to _read her cup._

While in her apartment that night, she noticed something on the cup.

**_For The Prettiest Girl I'll See Today_**

_Along with his phone number._

* * *

**_. . . . . ._**

Austin locked up the coffee shop and within a couple of minutes, he was in his apartment when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hello."_

"Hey, so do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

_"I'd like that."_

* * *

_So remember to review and favorite! I really hope you liked it,__** please**__ tell me in the review box! _

_~austinallyforever_


End file.
